Benny Frizerk
Overview Benny Frizerk, known to most as Baron Frizerk, is the current Baron of Everlook. His somewhat reign has been marked as successful. Baron Frizerk holds close ties to the Sparkcog Cartel and their leader Trade Prince Zimirvox. As a result, the Sparkcog hold a noticeable presence in Everlook. Background Early Life Benny Frizerk was born to a single mother. He does not know his father; his mother insists that it was a Sparkcog baron that shipped her off to Kezan as soon as he found out Frizerk's mother was pregnant due to the married baron's dalliance. Today, Frizerk doesn't seem to particularly care about his parentage, claiming that he is happy with how everything turned out. Frizerk's early childhood was marked by traveling, while his mother looked for work. They eventually found themselves on a zeppelin to the Steamwheedle Cartel's capital, Gadgetzan. The two worked odd jobs, until Frizerk's mother swayed a successful Steamwheedle merchant into marrying her. The merchant died not too long after marrying Frizerk's mother, under what bruisers claim were "extremely questionable circumstances". Frizerk's mother inherited the merchant's business, and kept it running for several years, however it was nowhere near as successful under her. One night, Steamwheedle investigators arrested Frizerk's mother under charges of murdering her former husband. Frizerk, now a young adult, inherited the business as his mother was thrown behind bars. Merchant Years Benny Frizerk's leadership of the merchant's assets were far more successful than his mother. Years of hard work and barely having enough food to survive had given the young goblin a certain cunning and intelligence. Based in Gadgetzan, the company expanded significantly, mainly focusing on shipping goods across goblin-controlled islands in the Great Sea, due to the fact that Kalimdor was nearly empty of business partners at the time. Several voyages to the Eastern Kingdoms were also made each year, trading with its inhabitants. Second War Much to Frizerk's delight, a race of savage, though sentient people began to pour out from their homeland into Azeroth. Like his Steamwheedle peers, Frizerk made a large profit selling to the Horde during the Second War, and during this time Frizerk developed several trading posts in the southern Eastern Kingdoms. The humans eventually caught wind of Frizerk's attempted double-siding and barred his ships from their ports. This wasn't a large hit to the company, though, as the Horde proved to be much more willing customers; they did not have the Gnomes to aid them as the Alliance did. Frizerk rented out several of his zeppelins and sea ships to the Horde, and his business found itself booming as the world raged in war. Even though the Horde ultimately lost the Second War, Frizerk's business still profited more than it lost. The Third War and the years following Frizerk's business had the misfortune of undergoing a slump after the Second War; the Alliance was not willing to grant amnesty to the goblin that had likely brought about the deaths of hundreds of Alliance soldiers. Frizerk was limited to trading internally with other goblins, and to a few rebellious Alliance members willing to overlook the past actions and sanctions of their government. The company went down, and down, and down; until Kalimdor had new inhabitants. Frizerk was overjoyed to see his favored business partners land in Kalimdor. He immediately sent caravans up north to trade with the orcs, and rented out zeppelins and shredders to them as he did in the Second War. The orc's need for lumber and steel was quite the opportunity for Frizerk; he redevoted many of his assets to gathering what the blooming Horde needed to expand, and once again found himself running a successful business. Baron of Everlook Frizerk's company, booming more than it did during the Second War, found itself being established as the most successful non-Cartel ruled business based out of Gadgetzan. Fearing that he would be out-competed, a Steamwheedle mogul granted Benny Frizerk control of a small, though important trading post located in Winterspring; Everlook. Frizerk himself had mixed feelings of this "appointment", though he vowed to make Everlook the best he could. Settling down many of his assets in his new town, Frizerk focused on expanding trade out of Everlook rather than establishing his company as a name in big business. Today, the Alliance is once more willing to trade with Frizerk, though his main business partner remains to be the Horde due to their proximity and need; however, the baron goes through great lengths to remind the Alliance that not all goblins are with the Horde. Frizerk would later gain close ties with Trade Prince Zimirvox of the Sparkcog Cartel during his career as a Baron. The Sparkcog had since created a heavy presence in Everlook, with various Sparkcog-based shops and factories dotting the city. Lea Fizzhandle serves as the Sparkcog Represenative of Everlook and as Baron Frizerk's own secretary. Personal life and demeanor Baron Frizerk spends most of his time in his walled villa surrounded by bruisers, though he will usually let visitors of good standing in, should he be in a decent mood. The baron is single, rarely looking at woman for companionship; likely due to the accusations made against Frizerk's mother, which is something he avoids bringing up in conversations, and is quick to change the topic should it arise. By goblin standards, Baron Benny Frizerk is well-mannered and kind. While he is just as greedy as any other goblin, he has mellowed with age and success and sees the value in life, and how it can bring more profit to him. It is not all that uncommon to see Baron Frizerk take a step out of his villa to check on his town, and he sometimes he will even converse with citizens and visitors that approach him. He does not, however, hesitate to tell any unwanted oafs to scram. Appearance Today, Baron Frizerk is a middle-aged goblin, commonly speculated to be in his late forties, and signs of it are beginning to show in him. He has a fairly wrinkled face, with piercing yellow eyes; though, no one has claimed to see Frizerk without a blue lens over his left eye. The goblin once had black hair, though it has begun to gray with age. Long, bushy sideburns run down the sides of his face, a style that many credit to Trade Prince Gastro Zimirvox. Frizerk has fairly dark skin by goblin standards, with short ears, pierced ears. In public, he will usually be found wearing a warm, heavy suit made for Winterspring's cold environment. His gloves and boots are thick, black leather; considered unfashionable by some, though nevertheless practical. A flowing black cape usually hangs from his back, and Frizerk has a steam pistol holstered on his belt at all times in public. The baron also sports a rather large stomach that bulges in his suit; a sign of success and wealth amongst goblins. Category:Goblin Category:Baron Category:Back story Category:The Sparkcog Cartel